militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Alexandr von Bilderling
|death_date= |birth_place= near Saint Petersburg, Russian Empire |death_place= Pushkin, Saint Petersburg, Russian Empire |image= Bilderling_Aleksander.jpg |image_size=200 |caption= Alexandr von Bilderling in 1899 |nickname= |allegiance = |branch = Imperial Russian Army |serviceyears=1866-1905 |rank=General |commands=17th European Army Corps Third Manchurian Army |battles=Russo-Turkish War Russo-Japanese War |awards= |laterwork= }} Baron Alexandr Aleksandrovich von Bilderling ( ) (23 June 1846 –13 July 1912) was a general in the Imperial Russian Army, noted for this role in the Russo-Japanese War and an artist and monument designer. Biography Bilderling was from the German-Baltic nobility in Courland; his father was a lieutenant-general in the Imperial Guard. He graduated with honors from the Page Corps and was commissioned as a cavalry lieutenant in 1864 and promoted to captain in 1866. He graduated from the General Staff Academy in 1870 and served in the Kiev Military District from 1870-1875. Promoted to colonel in 1872, he became commandant of the Tver Cavalry Academy in 1875 and was assigned command of the 12th Dragoon Regiment in 1877 and became commandant of the prestigious Nikolaev Cavalry School in 1878. From 1877-1878, Bilderling participated in the Russo-Turkish War. He joined the General Staff in 1891 and was promoted to lieutenant-general in 1892. In 1899, he became commander of the 17th Army Corps and was promoted to general of cavalry in 1901. During the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905, Bilderling commanded the 17th European Army Corps from May 1904, accompanying it to Manchuria in the summer of the same year. He was in command of the eastern flank at the Battle of Liaoyang, and the western flank at the Battle of Shaho. After the Battle of Sandepu, Bilderling was replaced Alexander Kaulbars as commander of the Third Manchurian Army. However, after the Battle of Mukden, he was relieved of his command from May–September 1905, and was replaced as commander of the Third Manchurian Army by General Mikhail Batyanov. He was later bitterly blamed by General Aleksey Kuropatkin for the defeat. He served as a member of the Board of War from 1905-1913. page 72 In addition to his military career, Bilderling was also a painter of note, and designer of monuments. In his declining years, he participated in commissions for installing monuments and organizing commemorative activities. He was buried at the Novodevichy Cemetery in Saint Petersburg, but his grave is not preserved. Awards * Order of St Vladimir 4th degree * Order of St Vladimir 3rd degree * Order of St Vladimir 2nd degree * Order of St. Anne 3rd degree * Order of St. Anne 2nd degree * Order of St. Anne 1st degree * Order of St. Stanislaus 3rd degree * Order of St. Stanislaus 2nd degree with swords * Order of St. Stanislaus 1st degree * Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (1904) * Order of the Sword, 1st class (Sweden) * Order of the Crown, 2nd class (Prussia) * Order of the Red Eagle, 1st class (Prussia) * Legion of Honor, Commanders Cross, (France) * Gold Sword for Bravery References * *Jukes, Geoffry. The Russo-Japanese War 1904–1905. Osprey Essential Histories. (2002). ISBN 978-1-84176-446-7. * Notes Category:1846 births Category:1912 deaths Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Russian military personnel of the Russo-Japanese War Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus (Russian), 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 1st class Category:Burials at Novodevichy Cemetery (Saint Petersburg)